


[[NSFW]] Wandersong Oneshots (Requests Open!)

by meefling



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Making Out, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: I realized I probably should just start a new collection for NSFW so I can control the ratings and tags a little better!Requests open; SFW will be posted on my other Oneshot collection.





	[[NSFW]] Wandersong Oneshots (Requests Open!)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i was pointed out to me on discord that I should prolly start a new fic collection, to separate the sfw and nsfw categories. if I lump them all together, I have to change the rating to Mature, and my G-rated friends will miss out on all the sfw stories if they're blocking adult content!
> 
> and so, here we are c: new collection, leggo!

The air in the room was filled with loud moans and slick sounds. The couple was too excited to get right to it, they were sprawled across the floor instead of the perfectly good bed beside them. The witch was atop her Bard, who was mewling in arousal as she rocked her hips, their length slipping in and out of her. They kept squirming with pleasure, whining and moving about all below her.

Their wiggling, however, cause them to slip out of Miriam so often, that it was frustrating the hell out of the young witch. She was getting sick of repositioning to carry on having sex. One more squirm and Miriam growled, and moved her hands from their shoulders down to their hips. They quieted a bit as they took note of her snarl.

"Hold still.” She hissed, as she dug her nails into their hips. Kiwi hummed happily at the treatment; something about being covered in her scratches, it filled the Bard with glee. They had something to feel after it was over, something semi-permanent to remember their relationship was still alive.

"I can't!” They whined, sticking their tongue out playfully. “It's too good!" They easily rolled their hips in her grasp, hoping to test her dominance.

They were rewarded for their complaints with Miriam’s nails harshly scratching down their hips, making them yelp. “You’re making this difficult...” She growled deeply, showing Kiwi a smirk so they knew she was still playing.

They held in their own sneaky smirk, substituting for another wanton moan and another push of their hips. "I just want more, Miri, I'm greedy,” Kiwi chirped, ever impatient. “I want mooore~" they practically sung the words. Yet again, their cock slid out of Miriam.

This was the last straw. Miriam growled and shoved Kiwi down into the floor, their head hitting the hardwood surface with a loud thunk. They yelped and stared up at her with wide eyes.

She brought her voice down low, leaning in. “If you want more, you’ll do as I say.” She nearly whispered, and Kiwi got goosebumps all over. Their dick twitched in anticipation.

"I love you so much." They cooed uncontrollably, resisting the urge to continue shifting around beneath their mistress. Kiwi was completely enamoured with her, exactly how she wanted it.

Miriam couldn’t help a little smile, and her grip on their hips weakened just a bit. “You’re too silly.. I love you too.” She snickered. She lowered herself back down onto them, and the pair moaned in delight at the feeling.

Kiwi moaned softly at her gentle pace, eager for more. However, when they tried the same trick again, Miriam’s claws dug into their hips again and they wailed, settling back down for her.

Once she had their attention and obedience, she decided to pick up the pace. They started to cry out her name. Kiwi rose their hands out to her shoulders, and she leaned down a bit to allow them something to hold onto. They scratched her shoulders and plead for her, calling her name and babbling. Their face was red and the tears that had been welling up were on the brink of spilling over.

Miriam purred and released their hips. She pulled her Kiwi close, and muttered little praises as she smooched up their face and wiped away any tears that fell. Their breath hitched on her name, and unable to help herself, she indulged her Bard, kissing their lips tenderly. They wrapped their arms securely around her neck and tilted their head, mouth open to deepen the kiss. Their teeth clattered as their hips moved in tandem at last, and the pair nipped lips and tongues as they came close to orgasm.

Kiwi’s pleas and whimpers overpowered the kiss and they broke it to cry for their witch, moving their hips rhythmically, scratching their nails up her back, and in the hurricane, they had their orgasm. It wasn’t long after, that Miriam fell over the edge, crying out their name in return and pushing her hips down into theirs.

Kiwi hugged her, trembling, in the afterglow. Their body was sweaty and they had tears and saliva on their face, but their eyes were soft and their smile was gentle.

"I'm so in love." They said airily. Miriam grinned and held them tightly, as they re-positioned to be curled up on the floor.

“I love you...” She whispered before going in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i should also mention that i will update one collection or the other, depending on what the next request was. i only have time for one story every few days :')
> 
> thanks for your patience and understanding! requests are always open on my tumblr or the comments section!


End file.
